High Queen Celestiah
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex and Cam are now 45 years old and more known by their Coventry names, Artemis and Apolla. They are still Queens of Coventry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own T'witches.**

* * *

 **High Queen Celestiah**

 **Alex and Cam are now 45 years old and more known by their Coventry names, Artemis and Apolla. They are still Queens of Coventry.**

There's one problem though. None of them have any children so they have no one to take over once it's time for their retirement. At least they have a number of years left before they have to pass on the rule of Coventry to someone else.

"Sister of mine, do you feel okay?" says Artemis as she enter the royal dining room, where Apolla is already waiting.

"Of course, never better." says Apolla.

"I'm fine too. Already eaten? I overslept..." says Artemis.

"No, I decided t wait for you." says Apolla.

"Wonderful." says Artemis and turns to a servant and says "Miss Gilo, can we have the breakfast, please?"

"Yes, Queen Artemis." says Miss Anne Gilo as she leave the room.

"I forgot, what will we do today?" says Apolla.

"Nothing important, aside from the meeting with King Zephyrion of Gaelion." says Artemis.

"Dang! Not him again. That fuck always try to hit on me, even though I've made it freakin' clear that I don't like him." says Apolla.

"I know, but we need the food and supplies his people can give us." says Artemis.

"Yeah, but I still hate the fact that he wanna do me." says Apolla.

"Okay. I understand." says Artemis.

"Cute!" says Apolla.

"Thanks." says Artemis. "You're a very good sister."

"So are you." says Apolla.

10 minutes later.

"My queens, your breakfast." says Miss Gilo as she show up with the food.

"Thanks, Miss Gilo." says Artemis.

"It's an honor to serve you both." says Miss Gilo.

"You're our friend." says Apolla.

Miss Gilo smile and then she leave the room.

Artemis and Apolla starts to eat.

"Mmm, this taste wonderful." says Apolla.

"Yeah, the food here in Coventry is amazing." says Artemis.

"It truly is." says Apolla.

4 hours later.

"King Zephyrion, welcome to Coventry." says Artemis.

"Thank you, Queen Artemis." says King Zephyrion.

"It's an honor to have you here." says Artemis.

"I'm glad to be here...and Queen Apolla, maybe we can get a drink later and maybe get to know each other on an intimate level. What do you think?" says King Zephyrion.

"Read my lips...no!" says Apolla in slight anger.

"Not to be rude, but I'm aware of the fact that neither of you ladies have any children and if I were to marry one of you it would unite Coventry with Gaelion." says King Zephyrion.

"We are not interested." says Apolla.

"Queen Artemis?" says King Zephyrion.

"Like my sister just said, we are not interested in mixing the noble blood of Coventry with that of your realm." says Artemis.

"You said you'd be able to give Coventry food and other supplies. What do you ask for in return?" says Apolla.

"My people at the remote outpost in the Serroco region suffer from an illness that my druids can't cure. I want you two to use your magic to heal them." says King Zephyrion.

"I'd say that we might be able to help out, if you were to provide as much information as possible about the illness." says Apolla.

"Agreed. The information will be given." says King Zephyrion. "Once my people's health is restored you shall get food, wine and water."

"Thanks." says Artemis.

"You'll get the information on Friday." says King Zephyrion.

"Okay." says Apolla.

"We look forward to a cooperation without problems." says Artemis.

"So do I, ladies. I shall leave now. I'll send someone on Friday with the infomation you requested." says King Zephyrion.

"Thank you, lord." says Apolla.

King Zephyrion leave.

2 hours later.

"Do you think we can trust King Zephyrion?" says Apolla.

"Yeah, actually I do." says Artemis.

"I hope you're right." says Apolla.


	2. Chapter 2

By lunch time of Friday, a man arrive with the information from King Zephyrion.

He hands the scroll of parchment to Apolla.

She reads it to herself and then says "It all seems to be in order, give your king my word that my sister and I shall to our best to bring health to his men in Serroco."

"Thank you, Queen Apolla." says the messenger.

He then leave.

25 minutes later.

"Magnificent sister, what's new?" says Artemis as she enter the throne room.

"We've recieved the info from Zephyrion and I promised that we'd heal his men." says Apolla.

"Okay. Then we should make our way to the region of Serroco as soon as we can." says Artemis.

"Yeah." says Apolla.

"My queens, bad news. King Zephyrion and his army has broken into our realm of Coventry..." says Miss Jennifer Olorius as she enter the room.

"Gather the royal troops." says Artemis in a clear strong tone.

"Aye, Queen Artemis." says Miss Olorius.

"Nobody shall destroy our beautiful Coventry." says Artemis. "As long as we live so does Coventry. The darkness will never take over again."

"Long live our beloved Coventry." says Apolla.

"Paelacirum regalia ultima ceritanes maximus protego et diablo." says Artemis.

A powerful field of protective magic form around the royal palace.

"Oferentio et pyrus circulum domina magnificentes regalius." says Apolla.

A ring of magical fire appear around the palace.

"Now the enemy won't break through that easy." says Apolla.

"I hope you're right..." says Artemis. "I love Coventry so much and I'd hate to see Zephyrion destroy it."


	3. Chapter 3

Zephyrion throw his sword towards the field of protective magic.

The sword shatter into thousands of pieces.

"Damn!" says Zephyrion in anger.

"Sacra ultima arma positicum." says Apolla as she swing her arm and launch a white magic bolt of light towards the enemies, knocking out several dark soldiers.

"Wow! Nice one, sister." says Artemis.

"Thanks." says Apolla.

"Divinata dominum arma biancus." says Artemis as she snap her fingers, sending out a huge blast white magic, killing many dark soldiers.

"Let's show them!" says Apolla.

"Alright." says Artemis.

"Twin Queen Power." says Apolla.

"Twin Queen Power." says Artemis.

"Gemini arma grandius maximum." says both Artemis and Apolla.

Their eyes glow with a bright white light.

"Vega Divine Attack!" says Artemis and a giant wave of white magic float out over Zephyrion's entire army.

Many dark soldiers are destroyed.

"Not much longer shall you ladies survive. I swear that I will bring an end to your life." says Zephyrion in anger.

"You won't do any of sort." says Artemis.

"Zephyrion, you damn freak, my sister and I will defeat you." says Apolla.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mordre et Diabolo de la continum francorus aparenti, nomnu!" says Zephyrion.

Huge blasts of red thunder is launched towards Apolla.

"Grandina asparentus patronum!" says Apolla, creating a holy shield to protect herself.

"Arma castelantum de virnontio et regalis la omega." says Artemis, sending a ray of blue magic towards Zephyrion.

Zephyrion is knocked off his horse. He fall to the ground, seriously hurt.

"Durantes asaleium costaalu et verentia." says Apolla.

"No, stop." says Artemis as she grab Apolla's hand.

"What...?" says Apolla confused.

"Don't do that. If you do, you're no better than him." says Artemis. "He should have the chance to give up on his own."

"No! He's the enemy. Let's kill him!" says Apolla.

"No!" says Artemis. "Even an enemy doesn't deserve to be killed in pure anger."

"Then what shall we do with him?" says Apolla.

"We'll send him to the Realm of Nothing. He'll suffer pain forever there." says Artemis.

"Good idea, noble sister." says Apolla.

"Banisticum verande antoclanum et sevius de la nagasticia." says Artemis as she send Zephyrion to the Realm of Nothing.

"No!" scream Zephyrion in pain as he get trapped in the Realm of Nothing.

"Nice one, girl." says Apolla, high fiving Artemis.

"Thanks." says Artemis.

"We did it, sister!" says Apolla.

"Yeah!" says Artemis.

"How do you want to celebrate our victory?" says Apolla.

"I think a magnificent noble dinner would be suitable." says Artemis.

"Sounds wonderful. I'm on." says Apolla.

"Too bad mom's not around anymore. She'd love to celebrate with us." says Artemis.

"I know. I miss her and dad." says Apolla.

"Me too." says Artemis. "I can't believe it's been almost 7 years since their death."

"Life's sort of empty without them." says Apolla.

"Yes, it is." says Artemis.

4 hours later in the royal dining room.

"Welcome, friends. My sister and I have invited you all here to celebrate that our beloved realm of Coventry is still safe." says Artemis.

"Long live Coventry." says Apolla. "And now...may the dinner of freedom begin."

Apolla, Artemis and all of their friends begin to eat.

"So...should you or I lead the council on Friday?" says Artemis.

"Well, you're much better at that so you can do it." says Apolla.

"Just as lazy as always, apparently. I don't mind leading the council though, so I'll take care of it, this time. Next month it's your turn." says Artemis.

"Okay." says Apolla.


	5. Chapter 5

2 years later.

Suddenly a black hole open high up in the ceiling of the throne room.

"I'm back and you shall now face your death." says a dark roaring voice.

"You? Alright, this time we shall not let you stay alive." says Artemis.

"I can't be destroyed." says Zephyrion as he appear in the form of a huge black demon.

"Crusium arma et dominus de la grandio." says Artemis.

Big white bolts of magic strike Zephyrion, hurting him alot and transforming him into his normal human form.

"You damn sluts...!" scream Zephyrion in anger and pain.

"Let's ends this, sister." says Apolla.

"Alright...now it's time to show him what we can do." says Artemis.

Artemis and Apolla combine into an ultimate magical very powerful super queen known as High Queen Celestiah.

"Ultima obliviatum et grandionus de la seciritivia ozgi merum candaate." says High Queen Celestiah.

Large rays of golden magic kills Zephyrion.

"NO!" scream Zephyrion as his body is vanquished forever.

High Queen Celestiah transform back into Apolla and Artemis.

"And...that's it, oh yeah!" says Apolla.

"Yes, we won. Zephyrion is finally dead." says Artemis. "Our beloved kingdom of Coventry can exist in peace once more."


End file.
